His Wildflower
by DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: Horses are Kana's life! That is they were till a certain new farmer came to Konohana. Part of him is drawn to little Alexa while the rest tells him she's too innocent. Which side will his mind listen to?On Hiatus due to lack of creativity for story
1. Chapter 1

Pushing his long chestnut brown hair from his face, Kana sighed heavily. Doing minor fixes on his barn was tiresome some days, but to protect Hayate and the other horses someone had to do it. Just as he reached for his hammer once again his ears caught the sound of Rahi shouting his name. Standing his full height of 6'2, he tossed aside the cloth he used to clean his hands and walked from the warm barn into the cool spring morning air. He spotted the child easily and raised his arm to Rahi as he jogged over, wondering what had the kid so riled.

"Hey little guy, what's got you all freaked?" Kana asked as he neared the fence, leaning onto the wooden post closest to him. Rahi hopped in his spot, his expressive eyes wide with excitement. "Kana! You gotta come quick! Mom said the new farmer wrecked their cart! She said the pony looked hurt! You're the only one in town who knows horses well enough to help!"

Kana straightened and jumped over the fence with one fluid motion, patting the child's head as he landed. "Lead the way Rahi."

One week later Kana found himself staring out his window as a typhoon blew sheets of rain against the pane of glass, his mind not on the storm but on the day he had met "Her". No one in town had warned him the new farmer was a woman, always referring to her as they or something like that. His lips curled into a small smile as he remembered their first meeting. He had believed the tiny framed female who had walked out of the farmhouse was a teenager, that is until Ina addressed her and briefly introduced them. His smile faded as he remembered her large blue eyes watching him as he had explained carts, her stare intent and yet calming in a way. He could still remember the sound of her voice, the musical quality to the sultry soft tone when she spoke, the scent of sunflowers and hay that wafted from her as she moved, and the sway of her hips as Ina had lead her away. He had placed the cart where it belonged and the horse in the barn, albeit after he had watched the small woman walk away with nearly the same intensity she had watched him.

Kana had never been obsessed with girls or women, preferring the simplicity of his horses to people, but something about the soft spoken new farmer had stuck with him long after he had left. As if his thoughts had conjured her Kana spotted a small form moving through the rain slowly, the female moving as best as she could against the wind. Without a second thought Kana spun on his heel, rushing to fling his door open and run to her. He reached her just as a particularly strong gust of wind pushed into her, causing her to lose her balance and stumble. Kana caught her arm and pulled her to his side, using his larger frame to shelter her from the rain as he guided her to his house/store carefully. He made sure to keep his body angled so that the stinging wing and rain wouldn't hit her as he moved her to the open door and inside.

Once they were indoors he kicked the door closed, letting the poor woman go to wring out his ponytail. For a few moments all that was heard were their panting breaths, the muted howling of the winds, and the soft clicking of claws on the wooden floor. Without looking at her Kana walked into the other room, looking for a towel to give her. "Not sure if you remember me but I'm Kana. What in the name of the Harvest Goddess were you doing out in a typhoon?"

Kana's words were called out to her as he dug through his things, hoping to find a clean towel to give her. He could hear her murmuring to the pets he kept in the store before her footsteps came to the doorway, her slender body leaning against the frame. Her large blue eyes watched him, as intense as the day they met as a hand lifted to remove her kerchief from her hair.

"Drowning I think," She answered, a small laugh filling her soft spoken words. "I'm Alexa. In case you missed it when Ina rushed our meeting. I was trying to reach town for a delivery. Gombe wanted something delivered today and I figured if I could reach my barn I could reach town."

Kana pulled a large black towel from his drawers, a small sound of triumph leaving him before he tossed the item to Alexa. His left eyebrow raised as he heard her words, surprised at her courage. Even as the strongest guy in town he never went into town during a typhoon, knowing the risks of doing so. He watched her as she began drying her dirty blonde hair, attmepting to ignore the way her clothes clung to her curves or how empty his arms felt since he had let her go. Once her head had lifted he gave her a small crooked smile, shaking his head slightly. "Considering you nearly blew away do you want some company into town? I'd feel pretty bad if you ran back into that storm alone."

At his words a bright, pure smile crossed her lips and his world seemed to freeze in time. The purity of her smile made his breath catch in his throat and his heart pound. While his life had always revolved around horses and family, he was no innocent when it came to women. Seeing the purity and innocence that filled her smile made him almost feel guilty for his reaction. Almost. While he was lost in his thoughts, Alexa began tying her hair back with her kerchief. "As kind as your offer is, you don't have to help me. Gombe's is nearly a straight shot from here. Anyways I don't want to impose on you."

"Believe me, you are so not imposing on me. Anyways I could use a walk. I don't get out much during typhoons normally and I can't think of a better reason to go out in that mess than escorting a pretty girl safely through the wind." came Kana's response which was followed by Alexa's laughter, the sound a musical and sultry as her voice when she spoke. It took all of his restraint not to reach for her once he had crossed the room, choosing instead to grab her bag for her. Shrugging Alexa moved to his side and together they walked out into the storm.

A few hours later Kana stood in Alexa's home, the open space feeling almost homey as he waited for the towel she was searching for. They would have been in their respective homes by now if Nori, having seen their drenched condition, hadn't made them sit and dry off as she made them tea. He had to admit, if only to himself, the speed in which Alexa made friends was astounding. Within a few momentrs of talking to Nori both girls had vegan talking like two old friends who hadn't seen or spoken to one another in a long time. However their talking had allowed Kana to learn more about the tiny female that had joined their had, in only a couple short hours, managed to get Alexa to admit to being an artist and musician as well as a child of a farming couple.

Kana was startled from his thoughts as an "Ah-ha!" followed by a towel hitting his chest. Catching it he looked over to Alea before looking away hastily as he saw her peeling away her jacket, exposing the robin's egg blue tank top swallowed hard and began patting the moisture away from his skin, deciding to leave his hair for after he got his skin dried. A few moments after he started he noticed her shadow falling across his feet, causing him to look up. Noting the bedding in her arms her met her gaze with a questioning look on his face.

"After all you have done to help me I can't just let you go back into the storm again. Please stay here till the storm is gone. I will even make you dinner. I'm pretty sure I have all the ingredients for a spicy curry dish." Alexa said with a gentle smile, her arms holding out the bedding to him. Kana wanted to decline, knowing his sudden fascination with the frail looking young woman would making sleeping near impossible, not to mention test his control. The hopeful sweet look on her face coupled with the offer of his favorite food took the will to run away from him.

Smiling he took the bedding, hoping his face and voice would hide the conflicting thoughts within him. "You had me at spicy curry. I can't get enough of it. I will set up a small area while you cook, okay?"

She blushed and nodded once before walking off to gather the supplies needed. Inwardly Kana groaned as he watched her swaying hips, knowing he would be laying there staring at the ceiling for the entire night.

Only an hour later the sat at Alexa's table across from one another, eating and making small talk. Kana couldn't help but watch Alexa eat, the way her cheeks became rosy from the spicy food, the shy way she would look away as he watched her intently. He was pretty sure he made the shy female uneasy with his staring, but the feeling of rightness in the domestic setting had him wondering what it was about her that cause this. As they finished their meal Kana stood, reaching for her empty plate as he did.

The sudden movement had Alexa's eyes snapping to his face, her expressive eyes questioning his motions. The look had a soft gentle smile slowly slide over his lips before he motioned to the sink across the room. "You cooked a tasty curry. Least I can do is do dishes before I lay down, right? Go ahead and get to bed. I'm sure you got alot to do tomorrow."

Alexa let out a small giggle and nodded some before standing herself, her motions as graceful as her voice was musical. She began to turn away to head to her bed then paused, seeming to think of something in mid motion. Turning back to him, she moved close to the much taller male and tiptoed to place a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek. The suddeness of feeling the velvety softness of her lips against his skin, the feeling of her warmth so close to him, froze Kana in place with wide backed away with a smile then turned away from him to head towards her bed. "Goodnight Kana. Thank you and sweet dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Kana stood in his store, idly tossing a dog bone for one of the dogs he kept for sale while his mind drifted back to the night he stayed over at Alexa's place. After he had cleaned her dishes and made a pallet on the floor across the house from her bed he had spent the night tossing and turning. His mind had relived the moment she had gotten so close to him, the feel of her tiny hand on his arm to balance herself, the touch of her warm lips on the cool skin of his cheek. The memory had made him glad for the darkness of the house as his body had hardened to nearly painful levels, leaving him praying for the storm to end soon. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Kana looked down to the dog that had retrieved the toy and sighed softly. "I'm a goner, huh boy?"

Petting the animal he knelt and picked up the toy, tossing it across the room as he wondered what had made Alexa so different from the other girls he knew. The only occupational difference was she raised animals, the only physical difference was her sultry voice, the only skill difference was her art and differences were small and typically wouldn't catch his attention to a point that he had become as obsessed as he now become. Since that night, Alexa had stopped by around lunch time with a spicy curry for him every day. After the first two days he had started looking at the door, starting around eleven o'clock till she walked in. Even on festival days she found time to stop by, usually on her way home, to drop off food for him.

He wanted more time with her, time to talk to her, be close to her, the thought always on his mind even when he was with his horses. Not even Hyate could get his mind off of the blue eyed vixen who seemed to invade his every thought. Just as this slightly disturbing thought crossed his mind the bell over the door chimed, forcing him from his thoughts as he looked up to see the object of his desire walking in. A bright and cheerful smile rested upon her lips and her usual offering of spicy curry was in hand. Alexa's smile brought a similar one to his lips, his lanky form leaning on the counter with a practiced look of nonchalance. "Well hello there Alexa. You busy today?"

Alexa chuckled softly as she placed the plate of food before him, the scent of curry causing his stomach to rumble and his mouth to water, "Not really today. There was no requests in town and even Bluebell doesn't have any requests for me to undertake. I even had time to try something new with the spicy curry. I decided to have you be my test subject. It smells pretty good so I think I made it right but I wanna check before I put it up for an entry in a Cooking Festival."

Playfully Kana rolled his eyes before scooping up the plastic fork she had provided him. Leaning forward he let his bangs fall infront of his face so that he could watch her expressive face as he ate. He could see the hopeful look she already had through his hair as he loaded the fork. Just as he began to lift it he paused, an idea forming in his mind. "I'll gladly be a taste tester... if you promise you will come by tonight and take a walk with me after i close up the shop. Around six-ish so I can take care of the horses as well."

"Wha... I-I guess I could come by. I mean ... I am pretty sure I don't have anything to do tonight so I could swing by for a little while." Alexa stammered out, surprise evident on her face along with a deep red blush that was climbing her lightly tanned cheeks. The blush riding high on her cheeks made Kana want to reach over the counter to pull her close enough to kiss her as deeply as he wanted. Instead her flashed her his trademark crooked smile before digging into the food before him. Within moments he had shoveled the food down, the first bite searing his tongue with a taste he could only describe as awesome, which is why he forgot his manner and began shoveling the food down. He had also watched her face, the shy surprise from his request turning to pleased happiness at his appearant enjoyment of her food. As he finished the last couple of bites he gave her a thumbs up, smiling at her obvious happiness with his enthusiasm. "That was totally awesome. Don't forget to swing by tonight, ok?"

Alexa blushed and nodded a bit before she turned away, heading for the door. She paused to wave goodbye before she slipped out, closing the door behind her with a soft click. As soon as the door clicked shut behind her he slumped over the counter with an audible thud, the sound hiding the sound of the door opening and closing. "I've lost my mind. Like totally lost it. She is outa my league. What the hell was I thinking, getting her to agree to that?"

Kana's question is answered by a male laugh and a packet of mail plopping onto the counter beside him. He lifted his head to see Dirk, the blond mail carrier who moved in recently, standing infront of the counter with a smile. "Dude you have got it bad. Who's the lucky woman who has managed the impossible and pulled you from your horses?"

Since Dirk's arrival in the village, he and Kana had grown to become best of friends. Though Kana had noticed Alexa and Dirk hanging out and talking, he had quickly realized the pair were no more than close friends. With a deep sigh Kana started going through the mail as he formulated his words to describe his predicament. "You know Alexa, the farmer that live down the road behind my house, right? Well ever since the night I stayed over there... wait that sounds bad... I saw her in the storm two weeks ago and helped her into town and then back home...I didn't do, like, anything weird or nothing..."

Dirk held up a hand, his laughter showing clear on his face. "Whoa whoa whoa Kana, slow down dude. I get that everything was on the level and stuff when you were at Alexa' take a deep breath, let it out, and just get to what has you all worked up about the fair Alexa."

Kana chuckled at Dirk as he placed the mail back on the counter, flashing the other male a crooked smile."Thanks dude. I dunno what it is about Alexa that has me all tied up into knots. It's not just her looks, even if she is pretty. It's not how innocent she is, or the great grub she brings me everyday. I can't explain it at all. All I know is that when she kissed me..."

Hearing that the shy Alexa had kissed Kana, Dirk's jaw dropped followed by a loud whoop of an excitement. "Wait wait wait. Alexa? The uber shy, soft spoken, gift giving, frighteningly innocent for a girl that was a musician Alexa? Kissed you? When? Why wasn't I told sooner?"

Kana shook his head, laughing at the young guy's antics as he held up a hand. He always got a kick out of the mail carrier and knew the other guy did half of his tricks just to make others laugh. "Calm down dude. It was just a peck on my cheek. If it had been more i would have told you. We're like bros. I'd never keep a secret like that from you."

"Of course you wouldn't. It's against the bro code. But if the kiss wasn't like ... I dunno ... a real kiss... what has you all worked up and climbing the walls to see her?" Dirk asked as he hopped onto the counter, his legs swaying some as he got settled. Kana shrugged some as he leaned over to pet one of the dogs, attmepting to appear nonchalant. He didn't know what had him so worked up, the very thought of being able to spend time alone with the small female making him want to close up early just so he could prepare.

Kana sighed and began opening mail, tossing what wasn't important into a nearby trashcan as he thought. "I dunno dude. I was already crushing on her when I got to her house the night of the typhoon. While I was there it all just felt right, ya know. Her making dinner, us talking over the food, all of it. Then she kissed my cheek and the world seemed to just freeze in time. I can totally remember every sensation, every second of it. I don't think it even crosses her mind at all... but it seems to have over taken my thoughts. And now I made a complete ass of myself. She brought a new version of spicy curry for me and I made a deal to try it if she came back after six to take a walk with me."

Dirk let out a low whistle then grinned at his taller friend, the look on his face showing laughter and mischief. "Dude she likes you. And no she didn't tell me before you ask. I see her come here everyday, plate in hand, and now you say she kissed you, even if it was just on the cheek. She has to be crushing on you. I say if she shows then take advantage of it. Spend some time with her, do some bonding stuff, stuff like that and see how it goes."

Kana chuckled and nodded before standing fully. His eyes glance at the clock and widen as he puts the last of what was in his hands on the counter. "Shit! I gotta get moving. I got 3 hours before she comes back and I still need to get some of the minor repairs on the barn done first."

The smaller male jumped from the counter and nodded, saluting Kana with his usual silliness. "Well I got mail to deliver, and people to see. Let me know how it goes when I stop by tomorrow, kay?"

With that the short blonde male headed for the door, pausing to wave before shutting the door behind him. Kana sighed and started gathering his tools, determined to get everything done before she arrived.

Three hours, and one shower, later Kana found himself in the bar, feeding the horses when he heard the sound of work shoes on the wooden floor. Turning around, he saw Alexa walking towards him, a smile on her lips. He took in the shy smile, her rosy cheeks, the feminine sway of her hips with a lick of his lips. Petting Hayate's neck he starts towards her with a smile dancing on his own lips, happy to see she actually came. "You came... I almost thought you wouldn't... cause of how I asked and all."

At his words Alexa giggled softly, the sound sending a shiver through his spine even as she came close and placed a hand on his arm. The familiarity of her touch and his own needs had him taking her hand, bending over as he lifted her slender fingers to his action caused a soft intake of air from Alexa before she swallowed hard, trying to appear unfazed by his actions. "I-I like coming to see you a walk sounds like a great idea for us to hang out for a little while."

Kana smiled inwardly as he caught her stuttered words, happy to know he wasn't the only one affected by what was between them. Nodding he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, guiding her out of the barn as he did. "Yeah it does. So, wild flower, where would you like to go?"

"How about the bridge? The cherry blossoms look so pretty when they land on the water. Almost like they are dancing, you know?" was Alexa's answer, her shorter legs surprisingly keeping up with long stride. The blush on her cheeks had deepened by this point, not that Kana minded, and her head tilted lifting her face so that she could look up to him. Looking down at her in the fading light, seeing the play of shadows across her face, made an ache start in his heart. An urge filled his body and he complied, leaning over to place a kiss upon her lips gently. He kept his eyes on hers, wanting to watch her reaction to his lips touching hers. He watched as the initial surprise faded into desire, the second emotion darkening the beautiful blue of her eyes to a nearly violet color. He pulled away after only a moment not willing to test his control as he started them to the gate. "Then to the bridge we shall go, for the lovely lady."

He opened the gate, noting the small disappointment on her face as he ushered her through first before latching the gate behind them. Taking her small soft hand into his larger calloused one he smiled to her and winked. "Come on or we won't be able to see the cherry blossoms dancing on the water."

His words caused Alexa to laugh, the sultry sound shooting straight though his body. Together they turned to town, heading for the bridge hand in hand.

An hour and a half later the were walking back towards Kana's house, both smiling brightly. Alexa's laughter filled the evening air as Kana pulled random flowers from his ponytail. Kana stuck his tongue at her, wondering how such a small woman could cause such random things to happen to him. As they had talked on the bridge Ying and Rahi had run up, both babbling about something. After a few moments Alex had calmed both children down enough for the pair to make sense as they explained what they wanted. The children had been arguing about boys not liking flowers. Well Rahi had been, while Ying didn't believe him and said that some could like flowers. They had looked for Alexa to answer the question, since she had lived in a city at one point.

Alexa gently explained that some boys liked flowers while others did not, which cause Ying to look to Kana and ask if he liked flowers. One look at Alexa had him saying yes, just to see her hopeful look turn into a smile of happiness. Ying then decided that Kana needed flowers in his hair to take home with him and had went straight to work adding the flowers. Now he was picking random flora from his hair but was also getting to hear Alexa's musical laughter as the walked. Pretty sure that today, minus the flowers, could not get better he reached up again and pulled a rose from his locks. Pausing he looked at the flower, a plan instantly hatching in his mind.

Waiting till they were in front of his house, he turned to her and smiled. The suddenness of his bright smile caused a playfully suspicious look to cross Alexa's face. "Why are you smiling like that Kana?"

Kana moved so that they stood only inches a part before carefully tucking the rose into her hair. "This and..." He paused and looked down to her face, the pause making her look up to him, her eyes confusion in her eyes made him smile gently even as he leaned closer to her, "Oh yeah. This too."

As he murmured the words his lips captured hers, his long muscular arms wrapping around her and pulling her body against his. A soft sigh parted her lips as her hands rested against his chest, the opening an enticement he could not ignore. He deepened their kiss, their tongues meeting and dancing as her hands slid up from his chest to cling to his shoulders. Moments passed as they embraced, though too fleeting to Kana.

Too soon he was pulling away, slowly releasing his hold on her body as he straightened. A small pout crossed Alexa's swollen lips, her eyes meeting his with a gaze as pouty as it was questioning. He smiled his crooked smile before looking at the ground, his left hand raising to rub the back of his head. "I don't really have much self control around you, wild flower. And considering we are standing in the middle of the path it's best that I have some control, ya know?"

A soft chuckle left Alexa's laugh as she nodded, the pink of her blush becoming red and climbing her face. "You're right Kana. I-I should get home anyways. Gotta water the crops again before I go to bed after all. See you tomorrow?"

Catching the questioning tone of her voice, Kana flinched inwardly. Had he done something to upset her and make her feel like he wasn't interested? He forced himself not to think like that, as he raised his head, smiling to her reassuringly. "Of course. If you didn't swing by the shop I would mi- I mean I would worry... and Alexa? Do you wanna, I dunno, hang out or something on Friday? It's my day off after all."

At his question she brightened up, nodding quickly with a cheerful smile. "Sure. I should be able to come by. I'll see you tomorrow though."

With that she backed away a step and walked away, pausing before she disappeared around his building to wave goodbye. He smiled and began whistling as he headed inside, looking forward to this week more than he had been when he had woke up that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive the shortness... Kinda struggling with how far I want him to take the picnic. Check next chapter when it comes out to find out what I decide. XD**

Alexa chuckled softly, shaking her head at his antics as Kana ran inside and returned only a moment later holding a large basket. Alexa's eyebrow rose as he sat it on the ground beside the female, his larger hands taking the scarf from her hands. He motioned for her to turn her back to him, a smile crossing the lanky male's face as she laughed a bit before sighing heavily and turning. Soon Alexa's eyes were covered by the scarf, Kana being careful not to make it too tight before he picked up the basket and took her hand. "Ok ready?"

"Kana I can't see... This can't be safe for either of us." Alexa replied, both of her hands grasping to his as her head tilted up to his. He chuckled and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, amused that she would think he didn't have everything planned out. "Don't worry wild flower. I will keep you safe. Just hold tight and I will lead you."

The female farmer sighed playfully and nodded, her actions keeping the smile on his face as bright as the sun above them. Carefully he led her up the mountain path, waving to Reina as the pair passed the botanist. Reina giggled and waved, calling to Alexa a reminder of some slumber party the girls would be holding. Alexa called back with a laugh, Kana speeding up slightly as he tried to get them to the spot he had picked. Soon they reach the Harvest Goddess' pond, the birds and insects the only sounds besides their footsteps near the water. He released her hand, causing a small squeak to leave Alexa's throat. "Don't worry wild flower. I gotta set the blanket. Just stay right there and don't move. I will uncover your eyes in a moment. I promise."

Alexa nodded and stood waiting as Kana quickly spread out the blanket he had put in the basket. His hands quickly went into spreading out the picnic lunch he had begged Yun to make him and Alexa before returning to the the farmer's side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, chuckling as she jumped and shifted behind her. Lowering his head to place his mouth near her ear, he grinned as his hands untied the cloth around Alexa's head. "I hope you like this. It took forever to plan all of it."

He felt her shiver just as he pulled the cloth from her eyes, his grin turning into a indulgent smile. He was at a loss when it came to how he felt about the blue eyed vision, his need to see her smile and to react to him quickly becoming an addiction. He watched her face go from confused to lighting with a smile as she clapped her hands together with a small laugh, the sight making him feel that his heart would burst from emotion. "Kana! This is really awesome! And it's so pretty here too..."

Kana took her hand and led her to the blanket, letting her sit before he sat beside her. For a little while they just ate and chatted about random things, Kana becoming more and more nervous as he sat so close to Alexa. The girl of course didn't seem to notice, content with talking about her farm and some of the people in Bluebell she had met. Once they had finished most of the food he held up a finger, the motion stopping Alexa's flow of words, before he pulled a carton of strawberries. Alexa chuckled as watched him, not knowing he had only gotten the fruit through bribes to Dirk. Lifting one of the berries he smiled at Alexa and winked. "Close your eyes wild flower and open your mouth."


End file.
